Flower Power
by Ficseuse
Summary: De la vicodine disparait. House part en vacance. Cuddy s'inquiète. Milieu saison 6 !
1. Chapter 1

**Mon dieu que ce site est compliqué … ! Bref voici une fic à plusieurs chapitres, changeant de mes OS … **

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Un appel, répondeur. Un deuxième, répondeur. Un troisième, même scénario. Changement d'interlocuteur.

« Wilson, dans mon bureau immédiatement. »

Énervée et contrariée. C'est dans cet état que Cuddy arriva dans son bureau et retrouva son oncologue qui l'attendait.

« Cuddy que se passe t-il ? »

« Où est House ? »

« Vous savez bien qu'il est parti en vacances. »

« Oui, merci Wilson c'est moi qui les signe ! »

« 3 jours et vous lui courrez déjà après ... » Constata t-il.

« Wilson ! Je ne m'amuse pas à lui courir après croyez moi, je m'en passerai ! House en vacances égale Cuddy à mi-temps ! Maintenant dite moi où et comment le joindre ! Depuis quand éteint-il son téléphone ? »

« Il est en vacances Cuddy, il veut juste se déconnecter un peu. »

Elle le regarda suspicieuse.

« Je sais ça parait ... Improbable de sa part ... Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que l'année n'a pas été de tout repos ... »

Elle baissa la tête, croyant toujours quelque part au fond d'elle, être fautive de la décente aux enfers de House et de leur relation compliquée.

« Lisa, arrêtez de culpabiliser. Dites moi ce qu'il se passe vous m'inquiétez ... »

Cuddy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil posant ses coudes sur le bureau puis sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se redressa une seconde plus tard, le menton dans sa main gauche.

« Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez House ses dernières semaines ? »

« Euh ... Non. Enfin je l'ai rarement vu aussi pressé de partir mais ça, ça peut se comprendre. »

« Okay Wilson j'ai saisi le message. » Dit-elle excédée. « Est ce que House pourrait avoir repris la viodine ? »

« Pardon ? Non ! Enfin je l'aurai vu ! Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

La colère montait chez Wilson qui défendait son ami.

« Stan de la pharmacie m'a signalé la disparition d'un stock important de vicodine. »

« Et tout de suite vous pensez à House, l'idée de lui faire confiance un instant ça ne vous traverse pas l'esprit ?! » Au regard que lui lançait sa patronne, il reprit doucement. « Oué ... C'est House ... Désolé ... Mais je l'aurais quand même vu si c'était lui ! Je vis avec ! » Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, face au bureau de la Doyenne.

« Dite moi où je peux le joindre. » Reprit-elle doucement.

« Il m'a dit qu'il partait et qu'il couperait son téléphone ... C'est lui qui me donnera des nouvelles ... »

« Il ne vous a pas laissé son itinéraire ? Il n'est pas simplement retourné dans son ancien appart ? Wilson dites moi ... Je sais que rien n'a été facile depuis son retour mais j'ai besoin de savoir... C'est … C'est House … » Finit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Il la regarda dans les yeux et pu voir un regard, triste, brillant de larmes.

« Il est chez sa mère quelques jours. Après je vous assure que je ne sais pas. Il m'a parlé de traverser le pays ... Mais c'est vague ... Et c'est House. »

Elle le regarda étonnée puis le remercia. Depuis quand se réfugiait-il chez sa mère ?

« Vous pouvez garder l'hôpital ? »

« Euh oui bien sur ... Mais vous avez au moins deux heures de route et il est 15 heures ... »

« Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net ... Je serais là demain. Merci Wilson. »

**TBC …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2****ème**** chapitre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 **

Après avoir retrouvé l'adresse, Cuddy passa rapidement chez elle pour se changer et embrasser Rachel puis se mit en route sous le soleil de plomb. Fin juin et l'été était déjà bien installé. Lisa bénit l'inventeur de la climatisation. Elle arriva dans la longue allée qui menait à la maison. Il était 17h15. Elle sonna avec appréhension. Blythe lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour Madame House, je suis le Dr Lisa ... »

« Cuddy, entrez. Je vous ai reconnu dès la première seconde. Installez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne serais pas contre un thé glacé. »

« Frais de ce midi. » Lui sourit elle.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« House, je veux dire Le Dr House a oublié de signer un papier pour un patient, et c'est très important. »

« Il est sorti quelques heures mais il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant une heure et le sujet n'était autre que Gregory House. Même après l'avoir côtoyé pendant 20 ans, Cuddy apprenait de nouvelles choses sur son diagnosticien. Des choses plus intime, son enfance, ses rêves, ses voyages. Une voiture se fit entendre et Blythe sortit sur le pas de la porte. Le soleil baissait peu à peu et les couleurs rendaient le ciel magnifique. House se trouvait avec un ami.

« Gregory, tu as de la visite. »

Il releva la tête, étonné. Son ami aussi. Ce dernier lâcha un « whoua » qui fit rire Blythe, gêna Cuddy et exaspéra House.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Une pointe de colère dans la voix de ce dernier.

« J'ai besoin de vous ... Pour signer un document. » Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Je n'ai rien à signer. » Répondit-il sèchement.

Blythe rentra à l'intérieur de la maison pour se rafraîchir. Cuddy s'approcha.

« Ne m'obligez pas à parler de vos problèmes devant votre mère. » Répondit elle sèchement.

« Bon moi je vous laisse hein ! Au revoir m'dame, salut House ! »

« Ciao et merci. » House partit en direction du garage. Lisa le suivit.

« House je ne vais pas y aller pas 4 chemins. » Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha la bombe. « Avez-vous repris la vicodine ? »

Il l'observa, presque ahuri qu'elle lui pose cette question puis baissa les yeux, blessé. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue devant son expression.

« Pourquoi pensez vous ça ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire House. »

« Ca va faire un an que je suis sorti. Un an que je me bats contre la douleur. Un an que j'essaye de me racheter auprès de vous, sûrement maladroitement ... Et vous finalement, vous voyez toujours le même House … » Le ton de sa voix était bas, froid, cassant.

Il repartit en direction de la voiture qu'il venait de ramener avec son ami et bricola, évitant le regard de sa supérieure. Elle s'en voulait mais devait continuer.

« De la vicodine a été détournée à la pharmacie ... »

« ... »

« House … Comprenez moi, vous n'avez pas été facile ces derniers mois même si j'ai remarqué vos efforts. L'année a été difficile pour tout le monde croyez moi ... »

« Oué … Le plus dur pour vous c'était de sortir avec un de mes amis ? De me trahir en lui balançant ma descente aux enfers ? Ou juste de me supporter ? »

« Les enfants à table ! »

Ils s'observèrent. De la haine, du mépris ou de la désolation dans leurs regards ? Cuddy se reprit rapidement quand Blythe les rappela. Cuddy éleva la voix, se retournant légèrement vers celle qui les appelait.

« Madame House je ne voudrais ... »

« Blythe. Et vous n'allez pas repartir le ventre vide Lisa, ne discutez pas ! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'inviter pendant vos vacances ... » Un léger trémolo dans la voix.

« Je vous manque au bout de 3 jours, c'est bon à noter. »

C'était sa façon à lui de passer outre ce conflit entre eux. Elle sourit timidement et posa sa main sur son avant bras.

« Je vous fais confiance House et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous … Et de vous avoir blessé ... »

« Vous me fatiguez à vous excuser ! »

« Vous êtes chiant House. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers le van bariolé, orange avec des grosses fleures de couleurs. » Sympas ! Ca vous va bien ! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous qu'il vous plaise. »

Un sourcil se dressa en signe d'interrogation.

« J'ai connu votre période hippie Cuddy ! »

« La belle époque. » Dit elle avec nostalgie. « Ou comptez vous partir ? »

« Venez avec moi et vous verrez. »

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la maison et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, House engagea la conversation avec sa mère.

**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le 3****ème**** chapitre !**

**Toujours merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Angie : Généralement quand il est indiqué TBC … c'est qu'il y a une suite, sinon c'est THE END ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Après manger, Cuddy s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. House l'accompagna vers sa voiture et voyant qu'elle observait le van, lui proposa de faire un tour. Après hésitation, elle accepta, faisant promettre à House de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

« Oh oh Cuddy, je suppose que vous n'avez pas laissé votre fille toute seule, alors détendez vous un peu ! »

« Certes. Mais j'ai de la route et je ne suis pas en vacances moi ! »

House emmena donc Cuddy à bord de sa future demeure pour les semaines à venir. Ils roulèrent en silence dans la ville illuminée, regardant le paysage. Puis la voiture s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui pour étudier son comportement et il lui fit signe d'un coup de menton. Elle suivit l'axe et plongea son regard sur leur ancienne fac. Ils observèrent les alentours, et le magnifique bâtiment en pierre de taille.

« Il y a du mouvement ... » Remarqua t-elle.

« Remise des diplômes ... Fête de fin d'année. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Oh. » Dit elle en se souvenant de la leur.

« Ouep ! »

Il descendit, elle questionna.

« House qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Elle l'imita.

« Ben on s'incruste ! »

« House on ne peut ... »

Mais il avait déjà disparut vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il savait traîner la patte quand quelque chose ne l'intéressait pas et jouer de sa faiblesse mais savait aussi être rapide pour faire l'imbécile. Elle le suivit, contre son grès. Elle savait où se donnait la réception pour l'avoir vécu. Elle traversa le hall, aussi magnifique qu'il y a 20 ans. Elle prit son temps pour redécouvrir tout ça et se replonger dans les souvenirs. Un magnifique escalier central menait à la bibliothèque et aux chambres d'étudiants. Ceux qui avaient la chance d'obtenir une bourse ou d'avoir des parents aisés. Elle effleura le bois puis partit vers la gauche. Elle poussa une porte et se retrouva dans l'ambiance des bals de fin d'année. Pourquoi son regard s'arrêta sur la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ? Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes coincé Cuddy ! J'vous ai connu plus extravertie. »

« Mon boulot a dû déteindre sur moi ... » Lâcha t-elle presque agressivement avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

« Vous n'avez pas votre tailleur, vous n'êtes pas dans votre hôpital et vous ne connaissez personne ... » Il lui tendit un shot de vodka, trinqua et l'avala.

« Je ne bois pas, vous le savez ... Et pas besoin d'alcool pour faire la fête ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna dans la foule sous le regard amusé de son collègue. Un simple pantalon de lin, des converses et un dos nu et elle était tout aussi irrésistible. Les bras en l'air, elle se mouvait sur le rythme de la musique. Balançant sa tête de gauche à droite et inversement. Ses cheveux libres suivaient eux aussi la cadence. Puis elle sauta sur place, suivant le mouvement de foule. Elle tournait sur elle même, le temps de l'insouciance revenait à elle. Elle était bien. Libre de tout mouvement, de tout acte et de toute pensée. Elle savait qu'il l'observait, et ça lui plaisait. Après quelques minutes à se déhancher, elle chercha House du regard. Elle le vit pousser la porte et sortir. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et le suivit en toute discrétion. Il montait l'escalier. Elle fit de même, passant ses mains sur son visage et ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis frôlant de ses doigts, la rampe. Une fois à l'étage, elle longea le mur. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des livres qui se trouvaient derrière, dans l'immense bibliothèque du campus. Le bois du parquet craquait sous ses pas. Elle continua. Elle l'aperçut, droit comme un piquet devant une porte en bois. Silence. Aucun deux ne parlait. Seul le son des basses de la musique résonnait. Leurs coeurs battaient au même rythme, effréné.

« Que vous soyez la où non Cuddy, j'entrerais ... »

**TBC …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le 4****ème**** chapitre !**

**Hehe bravo Yaya pour avoir trouvé la réponse à cette fameuse porte )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Son coeur s'arrêta un instant. Elle l'observait depuis 5 minutes et lui le savait. Il jouait encore avec ses nerfs. Elle s'approcha. Il ne se retourna pas, sentant juste ses mouvements. Cette fois c'est son coeur à lui qui se serra. Être là, avec elle. Il essayait de se contrôler mais elle avait deviné son ressentit. Cette fois c'est elle qui jouait avec lui. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, attendit quelques secondes puis la tourna. Le coeur battant.

« Le nain ne va pas être content ... » Évidemment il fallait qu'il casse ce moment intense.

Elle souffla.

« Depuis quand ça vous importe qu'il soit content ou non ? »

Toujours sans se regarder, face à la porte en bois massif, elle actionna la poignée et tout en faisant ce geste, elle inspira, ferma les yeux et poussa la porte.

« Il n'y a plus de Lucas dans ma vie depuis quelques ... Semaines ... »

Elle fit un pas en avant et entra dans la pièce. Observant chaque centimètre de mur, cherchant chaque détails qui lui rappelait ses années d'étudiante. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un son ne sorte, trop émue.

« C'est dingue, rien n'a changé ... Rien n'a bougé ... » Elle posa sa main sur le bureau. « C'est le même ... Je ... »

House était toujours sur le pas de la porte, transi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il la regarda s'approcher du lit. Sans le regarder et avec un soupçon de sensualité dans la voix elle lui demanda :

« Vous pensez que c'est le même ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je vous ai connu plus ... Extraverti. » Répondit elle en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il y a une petite demi-heure.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa la vue. De magnifiques arbres d'une hauteur et largeur incroyable, sûrement les mêmes eux aussi. Une nuit noire parsemée d'étoiles. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle se raidit au souffle chaud qu'elle sentit sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux et frôla de ses doigts son cou.

« Arrêtez moi de suite ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ... »

Sa voix était déjà rauque. Comme il y a 20 ans dans cette pièce. Comme il y a un an chez elle, après ce baiser passionné. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle ne dit rien, juste plongea le regard dans le sien. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son médecin. Pour une fois il n'arrivait pas à lire en elle. Que voulait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Le temps s'était suspendu. Elle le fit reculer, doucement jusqu'à la porte. D'un mouvement brusque, elle la ferma. House n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle venait de claquer la porte. Lui derrière. Elle se jouait de lui. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit les bras de Lisa s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle aussi se trouvait derrière la porte. Ou devant, ça dépendait du point de vue. Elle arqua un sourcil ayant peur de sa réaction. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de poser des mais sur ses hanches et l'amena à lui. Un baiser chaste. Un regard. Un baiser passionné. Leurs gestes furent identiques à ceux d'il y a 20 ans. Les vêtements glissaient le long de leurs corps doucement. Il l'allongea sur le lit une personne et après de longues minutes, l'orgasme les atteints, ensemble, crispant leurs membres, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Avaient-ils déjà vécu un moment aussi intensément ? Pas sur.

Lisa, sur le côté droit, regardait le ciel étoilé. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence. Peur du retour à la réalité. Peur de fuir. Elle avait la tête posée sur son bras, leurs doigts jouant ensemble. House balada timidement une main sur son ventre. Torse contre dos, il pouvait sentir le cœur de Cuddy reprendre une cadence normale. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'abstient de parler. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence et une gêne de plomb, elle se leva et s'habilla. Il fit de même. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier en bois et naturellement, Cuddy prit le bras gauche de House. Il se laissa faire. La musique résonnait toujours. Ils se sourirent. Une musique déjà entendue il y a quelque temps, à un autre bal. Ils sortirent de l'immense bâtisse et rejoignirent la voiture.

**TBC …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Arrivée chez Blythe, House prit enfin la parole en proposant un verre, verre qu'elle ne refusa pas. Cuddy regardait les photos de famille et d'enfance qui trônaient dans la grande bibliothèque. Elle attrapa un cadre.

« Il y a un air de famille. »

« Impossible. » Dit il en tendant le verre ballon.

Elle le regarda interrogative.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nier être le fils de votre mère. » Annonça t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la photo.

« Ma mère n'est pas le problème … »

Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher, il lui expliqua son histoire. Comment il avait découvert et eu la preuve, des années après, de qui était son père biologique. Ce que lui avait fait subir celui qui l'avait élevé. Elle compris beaucoup de chose, sur lui, son caractère, et sa réticence à aller à l'enterrement l'année dernière. Elle attrapa un album photo et se rassit sur le fauteuil, alors que House s'allongeait sur le canapé. Elle s'attardait sur certaines photos, souriante.

Ils se réveillèrent aux bruits qui parvenaient du salon. Blythe dressait la table du petit déjeuner.

« Gregory, tu aurais pû donner la chambre d'ami à Lisa. »

Lisa, s'étira doucement, se leva, encore endormie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter … Je ne devrais même pas être là. »

« Lisa, avant de partir, venez déjeuner. »

« Merci mais ... » Elle regarda sa montre, 8h30.

« Juste un café, ça prend 10 minutes. »

« Je vois d'où vient cette obstination, House. »

Il leva les épaules avec un air innocent. Elle but un café rapidement, remercia Blythe et sortie. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Je pars dans 2 jours … Et ma proposition d'hier n'était pas vaine … »

« Je … »

« Ne dite rien. J'informe c'est tout. »

Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit.

Cuddy arriva dans son bureau vers 11 heures. Wilson la rejoignit, le regard inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Excusez moi pour le retard. Rien de spécial ? »

« Non … Et vous ? »

« Non. Je vous laisse, je dois voir Stan. »

« Cuddy … »

« House va bien Wilson. » Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, se voulant rassurante et partit.

Rassuré il rejoignit son bureau. Mais elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne la vit pas de la journée, cloîtrée dans son bureau. Puis profita de sa soirée avec sa fille, entre jeux, rires et moments de tendresse. Depuis que Lucas ne partageait plus sa vie, elle profitait pleinement de Rachel. Le lendemain, même scénario, elle ne quitta pas son bureau, contrariée. Elle venait même de refuser l'invitation de Wilson à déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, elle le rappela. Il arriva aussitôt dans son bureau. 13H.

« Vous allez me trouver dingue mais … Je pars. Ce soir. J'ai besoin de partir … »

« Depuis le temps que je vous conseille de décrocher un peu … »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment prévu, je comptais partir fin août … Et je vous prends un peu au dépourvu … »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » La rassura t-il.

« Merci … »

Tout en discutant, elle classait des papiers et dossiers très rapidement.

« Où partez vous ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Oh Lucas vous fait une surprise ? »

Elle sourit, toujours la tête dans les dossiers.

« Non … Je dépose Rachel chez ma mère et je pars … Avec quelqu'un d'autre ... » Sa voix laissa planer le mystère mais Wilson compris.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi enjouée. »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me permet de réaliser un rêve de gamine. »

« Bien. Alors partez sans craintes, je garde votre bébé. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vous le revaudrais. »

« Vous savoir heureux tout les deux me suffit. »

**TBC …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews qui font bien plaisir ! Ce chapitre 6 est un peu beaucoup court mais bon … J'espère que vous le lirait quand même ^**

**Chapitre 6**

Le temps de faire sa valise, de déposer Rachel chez sa mère, Cuddy arriva chez House vers 19 heures. Elle n'était plus sur de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle avait roulé à vive allure, le cœur battant comme celui d'une adolescente. Lui, voulait-il d'elle dans sa vie ? Sur du long terme ? Avec sa fille ? Elle arrêta ses questions et stoppa sa voiture devant la maison. Elle agrippa son volant. Il était dans le van, prêt à partir. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes pour qu'elle le loupe. Tremblante, elle sorti de l'habitacle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Aucune expression. Puis il esquissa un sourire. Soulagement. Blythe vint à sa rencontre, et prit les clefs de la voiture de Lisa.

« Il vous attend. Profitez bien de vos vacances. »

House élargit son sourire quand il vit le look de sa supérieure. Mini short en jean et troué, long débardeur avec pour inscription un sublime « peace and love », foulard fleuri dans les cheveux. Elle fit coulisser la porte, balança son sac à l'arrière puis prit place à côté du conducteur.

« Woooow. » Fut son seul commentaire.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous m'avez attendu … »

« Oué et ça date pas d'hier ! » Plaisanta t-il.

« Vous attendez quoi pour démarrer ? »

Ils se sourirent. Il démarra. Mais au premier virage il s'arrêta.

« Vous me faites déjà le coup de la panne ?! »

« Bob a besoin d'essence pour avancer, moi n'ayant plus ma vicodine j'ai besoin d'autre chose ! » Il se tourna vers elle.

« Ca vous gêne tant que ça de m'embrasser devant votre mère ? » Demanda t-elle amusée.

« Greg et Mini Greg sont très pudiques … Si vous saviez l'effet que vous me faites habillée comme ça … »

Devant son air mi enfantin mi coquin, Lisa ne se fit pas prier. Elle attira son visage à elle et l'embrassa passionnément, sans retenue.

« En route John ! »

« Avec plaisir, Yoko. »

**TBC …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ne criez pas au scandale ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 7**

La voiture entra dans l'allée de la maison familiale. La fin des vacances sonnait. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle. Une petite moue sur leur visage, un regard nostalgique, un baiser et ils descendirent. Ils furent accueillis par Blythe, chaleureusement. Elle leur avait préparé un repas copieux. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, ce qu'ils avaient visité, les personnes rencontrées. Madame House se coucha et House proposa à Cuddy de passer leur dernière nuit dans le van. Demain, vendredi, elle reprendra la route pour récupérer Rachel chez ses parents et reprendre le travail lundi. Ils n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois de leur retour à la réalité, de leur relation future, de leurs sentiments, de leur vie. En montant dans cette voiture qui les avait accompagné durant un mois, elle se rappela leur première nuit dedans. Emerveillée de pouvoir voir les étoiles une fois sur le dos, leurs doigts jouant ensemble, lui qui la faisait rire.

8h. Lundi. Cuddy entra dans son bureau. Sentiments partagés. Heureuse de retrouver son bébé et triste de revenir à la réalité. Wilson ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, relatant les dernières histoires de l'hôpital et surtout, prenant des nouvelles de ses amis.

11h. House arriva, en retard. Pourquoi changer ? Ils se croisèrent, Cuddy avait déjà repris le rythme du travail, étudiant des dossiers, courant à droite et gauche. Il balança son sac dans son bureau et entra dans la salle de différentiel. La journée commençait.

Ils se remémoraient chacun de leur côté le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Comme par exemple cette danse lascive sur Melody des Rolling Stones dans un bar jazzy. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'ils partageaient la même passion pour cette chanson. House avait donc demandé aux musiciens présents de jouer ce morceau et avait invité Cuddy à le rejoindre. Peu rassurée de se donner en spectacle devant ces inconnus et inquiète pour la jambe de son ami, elle refusa mais il ne l'écouta pas et l'entraîna au milieu de la salle. Corps contre corps, elle se laissa emporter par cette sensualité que dégageait les instruments et suivi les pas de son amant. Ce moment intense s'était terminé par un baiser langoureux sous des sifflements et des applaudissements. Autre jour, autre souvenir, une promenade se finissant sous des torrents de pluie ou encore se raconter les vieux souvenirs de fac autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage, observer les étoiles assis sur le capot du van, des nuits à se donner l'un à l'autre … Lui qui jouait des morceaux de guitare en plein air rien que pour elle. Elle lui massant la jambe. Prendre des douches dans les campings les plus sales du pays. Des cris stridents de Cuddy devant une araignée, des moqueries de la part de House. Des heures silencieuses suivies d'heures à discuter. Des fous rires. Des regards complices. Des critiques. Peu d'engeulades. Des heures à rouler en écoutant des disques des années 60 et 70 …

14h. Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper. Première fois depuis vendredi qu'ils se parlaient.

« Pas trop dur la reprise ? »

« Le plus dur est de reprendre le rythme mais je suis contente de retrouver mon Hôpital. Et toi, tu es rentré quand ? »

« Vendredi soir. »

« Oh. »

Un oh mêlé de surprise et de déception. Il ne l'avait pas appelé. Comment devait elle l'interpréter ?

« Rachel va bien ? »

« Oui. » Elle lui sourit. « Elle a tellement grandi. »

« T'es parti à peine un mois ! »

« Ca change beaucoup à son âge ! »

Elle n'osa pas lui proposer de venir ce soir et il le devina. Il prit les devants.

« Lasagnes au saumon ce soir ? »

Elle sourit. Elle lui avait confié que c'était sa spécialité, la seule. Elle acquiesça et l'envoya en consultation, non sans quelques joutes verbales. Comme avant.

Ils mangèrent, presque en silence et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans la chambre de Cuddy. Epuisés et nus, ils s'endormirent. C'est à 5 heures que le réveil sonna. House grogna. Elle se leva. Ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté de l'avenir de leur relation. Une gêne s'était installée depuis la veille. Vers 6 heures, il se leva. Il n'avait pas su se rendormir.

« C'est vraiment à cette heure là que tu te lève tout les matins ? » Demanda t-il agressivement.

« Oui. Et je ne suis pas prête de changer. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Bien. On se verra les week-ends alors. A toute. »

« C'est ça … »

Il claqua la porte.

**TBC …**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapitre ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Une nouvelle histoire arrivera très vite !**

**Bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 8**

Ce mardi, au travail, ils ne firent que se croiser et Wilson comprit vite qu'un malaise existait entre eux. Il tenta de faire parler House mais se braqua et partit s'occuper de son nouveau cas. Il eu plus de chance avec Cuddy qui lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas évoqué le sujet de l'après, que finalement tout n'était que physique entre eux. Sans leur dire, Wilson convoqua House et Cuddy dans son bureau. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à 3. Les deux amants pris au piège.

« Il est 18 heures, et dieu merci, je suis en vacances demain. Ce soir je fais le babysitter pour votre fille et vous, vous allez je ne sais où mais dans un endroit neutre pour discuter ! Et surtout pas dans un hôtel ! »

« Je … »

« Non pas de discussion possible. Hier vous revenez épanouis et avec une mine superbe et aujourd'hui c'est déjà la guerre ! Vous devez faire des concessions tous les deux pour que … »

« Ca va Jimmy on a compris ! »

House s'apprêtait à partir, la main sur la poignée quand Wilson intervint une dernière fois.

« 20 heures chez Cuddy. Si tu ne viens pas je viens te chercher moi même ! »

Il n'aima pas le regard que Wilson lui lança. Il l'avait rarement vu comme ça.

Il arriva chez sa patronne avec dix minutes de retard. Il put voir Cuddy soulagée et même si elle le cachait, son visage et son regard ne trompaient pas. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre, lui donna un casque. Malgré sa réticence elle ne contesta pas et le suivit, en silence. Il arrêta la moto sur les hauteurs de la ville. Il s'assit sur un banc qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Princeton.

« C'est … »

« Ouép. »

« Magnifique. »

Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses doigts jouaient nerveusement ensemble alors que lui regardait droit devant. Après un moment elle se décida à rompre ce silence.

« On fait quoi. »

« On prend l'air. »

« House … »

« Tu veux vraiment d'un con dans ta vie ? »

« Ce point ne changera en rien avec le mois dernier. »

« Certes. »

« Je n'étais qu'une passade … pour tes vacances ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« Alors quel est le problème. »

« On a pas le même rythme de vie … Je suis chiant, con … »

« Têtu, attentionné, passionné, insupportable, gamin, exécrable et bien d'autres encore. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la première fois et lui sourit, gêné.

« Je ne te demande pas d'emménager chez moi et encore moins le mariage, juste un minimum de stabilité. Je te veux dans ma vie. Mais tu dois accepter que j'aime mon travail, et Rachel … » Elle s'était levée, dos à lui, observant les lumières de la ville dans cette nuit noire. « Si tu n'es pas prêt ou que tu n'en a pas envie alors il ne fallait pas venir me chercher et me courir après et … »

« Wowowowo. On se calme. » Il se leva et prit place derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre te touche. Je respecte ta vie et ton parcours … Et j'apprendrais à faire connaissance avec la schtroumphette. »

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui.

« C'était mes plus belles vacances. »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. »

« J'en rêvais. »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ? »

« A la fac, tu en as parlé à une de tes copines … J'ai juste tendu l'oreille. »

Ahurie qu'il s'en souvienne après tant d'années, elle fut incapable de faire autre chose que de le laisser l'embrasser.

Il la raccompagna après avoir passé une demi heure à discuter sur un ton plus léger et serin. Sur le pas de la porte, alors que Wilson s'apprêtait à partir, heureux de les voir si proche, Cuddy dit une dernière chose à House.

« Je ne t'impose rien, tu viens quand tu veux … »

« A demain Wilson. »

Et House claqua la porte. Cuddy sourit. Lui aussi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et s'endormirent instantanément.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, elle trouva sur son bureau un monument célèbre fait de trombones décorés de boules en papier rouges et vertes. Encore un rêve qu'il voulait lui réaliser. Cuddy le retrouva aussitôt dans la salle des différentiels. Elle interrompit l'équipe et House qui planchaient sur un cas difficile et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le bureau adjacent. Elle aurait voulu baisser les stores mais pour éviter tout soupçons, se ravisa.

« Comment connais-tu celui-là ? »

« En 20 ans j'en ai appris des choses sur toi. »

« Oué pas toujours de manière très correcte mais … »

« Lisa … » S'impatienta t-il.

« Ah parce que tu as besoin d'une réponse tout de suite ? » S'amusa t-elle.

« Ah parce que tu es montée dans mon bureau juste pour m'admirer ? Chose que je comprends totalement je suis irrésistible … »

« Oui Docteur House. Oui pour passer Noel à Paris, rien que tout les deux. » Précisa t-elle.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas indiqué que ta fille ne ferait pas partie du voyage … »

Touchée par cet effort, elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Ils se regardèrent puis finit par tourner les talons. En ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna …

« Je pense qu'elle est encore trop petite pour faire un si long voyage. »

… Et s'en alla. Il reprit le différentiel devant des regards étonnés et curieux mais malgré les questions qui fusaient, il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il était enfin heureux et rien ni personne n'empêcherait ce nouveau sentiment de s'accroître.

**THE END !**


End file.
